Bio-Broly
This article is about the character. For the film, see Dragon Ball Z: Bio-Broly. is a fictional character in the ''Dragon Ball'' franchise. He makes his debut (and ultimately, his only appearance) in the 1994 film Bio-Broly. Biography Bio-Broly's lineage can be traced back several films, to the events of Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan. After the Legendary Super Saiyan, Broly's defeat on New Planet Vegeta, he makes a frantic escape in his Saiyan Pod as the planet is demolished by Comet Camori. Over time the pod finally reaches Earth, soon after which Broly collapses from exhaustion and enters a sort of coma, where for seven years the elements expand around him. Eventually he is awakened underneath a thick pool of ice by the incessant cries of a nearby Goten, and after escaping this grave, Broly resumes his conquest against the Saiyans who double crossed him, particularly Goten, as Broly's sanity has been breached so heavily since the encounter on New Planet Vegeta that he can hardly tell Goten and his now deceased father apart. Broly is unsuccessful and is ultimately launched into the Sun by a [[Family Kamehameha|Family Kamehameha]] fired by Goten, Gohan and the spirit of Goku, apparently ending the life of the mighty Saiyan. After the Z Fighters leave the vicinity of Natade Village, the people expel the village priest Maloja, whose incompetence before the arrival of the Z Fighters led to the arrangement of a number of per-year human sacrifices. Now an unemployed vagabond, Maloja wanders about until he discovers Broly's blood-tarnished Saiyan Pod. Realizing what he has found, Maloja collects a sample of this blood and turns it in to wealthy industrialist Lord Jaguar, who prepares to pay the ex-priest handsomely. The blood sample is processed by Dr. Collie's team of scientists and a clone is born. This is where the events of Bio-Broly begin. When Jaguar "invites" Mr. Satan to his abode, intending to pit the martial artist against other Bio-Warriors in his collection as revenge for his defeat long ago, Android 18, Trunks and Goten follow. It is during a tour at their destination, an island where Jaguar's laboratory fortress resides, that Trunks and Goten discover an incomplete Super Bio-Warrior, uncanny in resemblance to the Legendary Super Saiyan. Before long, Trunks and Goten encounter Maloja, who confirms what he has selfishly done, before escaping to claim his reward. Meanwhile, Jaguar plans to pit Bio-Broly against Mr. Satan. Trunks and Goten prepare to destroy Bio-Broly before he can be fully replenished, but the clone simply catching sight of Goten is enough to awaken both the Saiyan instincts and the personal vendetta of his source material. Bio-Broly shatters his stasis cell, only to be drenched in culture fluid which, upon becoming exposed to air, becomes corrosive. This renders the clone a horribly deformed and slime covered bio-mutant. While Maloja is claiming his reward for supplying Jaguar and Collie with Broly's DNA, the now rampant and extremely dangerous culture fluid oozes upon him, killing him in the midst of an evil-banishing prayer. Bio-Broly proceeds to rampage about the facility, destroying numerous stasis cells and exposing mounds of corrosive culture fluid to spill throughout the laboratory, some of which begins escapes to the populated island below. While Bio-Broly doesn't have the power of the Saiyan he was cloned from, he still easily defeats Goten, Trunks, Android 18 and Krillin, even with the numerous advantages they gain throughout the encounter. Considering a new plan, which Bio-Broly plays into, Trunks blows open an overhead container of culture fluid, drenching the clone in a corrosive coat which dissolves his body. Goten and Trunks go on to escort civilians away from the island, and with help from Mr. Satan they learn that water is the remedy to outbreaks of the culture fluid, prompting the Z Fighters to fire a number of energy waves into the sea, causing a tidal wave to flood the island and solidify the fluid, neutralizing the hazard. Suddenly, Bio-Broly emerges from the ocean, revitalized and extremely enlarged by his experience with the culture fluid. Within moments however, he too is solidified. With this, Goten, Trunks and Krillin strike the clone with enough energy to shatter him into pieces. Special abilities * Eye Laser * Flight, the ability to fly with the use of ki. * Mouth Energy Wave * Eraser Cannon, a powerful green energy ball technique commonly used by Broly. * Regeneration, an ability which allows Bio-Broly to recover from severe bodily damage caused by Krillin's Destructo Disk. Though it is the bio-engineered clone of the Legendary Super Saiyan, it lacked some of Broly's most distinguishable traits such as his extraordinary strength and speed but retained Broly's notable recklessness and lack of compassion. Soon after awakening, Bio-Broly's overwhelming power shattered the bio-liquid tank in which he was created, spilling the bio-liquid. Once exposed to open air, the bio-liquid became a very corrosive fluid that devoured any cellular matter that was not like itself and gained strength and energy as it consumed, allowing the Broly clone to survive in it. The only weakness that this fluid possessed was that it could be solidified by water. Thus, solidifying all genetic material it had absorbed along with it, including Bio-Broly, which ultimately resulted in the clone's demise. Voice actors * Japanese dub: Bin Shimada * Funimation dub: Vic Mignogna Trivia * Bio-Broly is among four primary villains from ''Dragon Ball Z'' films who do not appear in any video games spun off by the series. The other three characters are Abo, Kado and Aka. * Bio-Broly is the first of three consecutive villains in film who have little speaking roles, besides grunts and other agitated sounds (although in his first form, Janemba says his name a number of times in Fusion Reborn). * In the Japanese dub Bio-Broly says one word in the whole film: Kakarot. * Trunks' method of defeating Bio-Broly, albeit temporarily, by having him be consumed by culture fluid is similar to Gohan's attempts to have the original Broly swallowed by a river of lava in Broly - Second Coming. * Bio-Broly apparently inherited Broly's hatred of Goku. *Bio-Broly is the only known clone of a Saiyan, that is fully Saiyan (As Cell had other cells,from other races). *Bio-Broly is never referred to as such in the film; all characters merely call him "Broly". *This is the only movie where Goku does nothing. (In every movie that he's alive, he obviously helps fight the villain and in the Bojack and Broly 2nd coming movie he somehow comes out of the other world to help his son(s) for a brief moment. Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Filler characters Category:Saiyans Category:Villains Category:mute villains